kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maleena
Maleena Grünknall |Bild=center|350px |Titel= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Volk= Goblins |Zugehörigkeit= Horde, Dampfdruckingenieure |Beruf= |Aufenthaltsort= |Status= |Verwandt= }} Aussehen Maleena ist eine kleine und besonders zartgliedrige Goblin mit grellgrüner Hautfarbe, dunkelrotem, langem Haar und einem gepflegten Äußeren. Flag-Text ---- Vor Euch steht eine eher kleine Goblin von schlanker Gestalt. Sie wirkt fein, zartgliedrig, mit schmalen Fingern und Gelenken. Rötlich schimmernde Haare und Augen kontrastieren apart mit giftgrüner Haut. Schmuck scheint sie keinen zu tragen, auch Verzierungen der Haut sind auf den ersten Blick keine zu entdecken. Verhalten Wie die meisten schnell merken, die etwas mit ihr zu tun haben, ist Maleena nicht gerade besonders geschickt. Es vergeht eigentlich fast kein Tag, an dem sie nicht über irgendwas stolpert, Dinge fallen lässt oder sonstwie tollpatschig ist. Einmal hat sie es geschafft, als sie mit einem Gäbelchen auf einem Kistenstapel ein Fleischstück vom hohen Grillrost in Schattenflucht herunterholen wollte, vom Stapel zu rutschen, sich die linke Hand, die eine seitliche Stange des heißen Grills erwischte, zu verbrennen, das Gäbelchen an den Grill zu verlieren - es fiel mitten in die Glut - und sich fast selbst zu grillen. Netter Weise hat Riyka ihre Hand geheilt, und die Goblin musste nicht lange die schmerzhafte Verbrennung ertragen. Ein anderes Mal hat sie ein Stück Fleisch vom Grill, das ihr gereicht wurde, gedankenlos in die Hand genommen - wie die Trolle ringsum auch - und ließ das Fleischstück schnell fallen, mit verbrannten Fingern. Sie fiel einmal vom Steg - aufs Trockene - und einmal hat sie in der Wüste gezaubert, und ihr flog dabei eine Fliege in ein Nasenloch. Der Zauber wurde völlig anders fortgesetzt, als geplant, seitdem führt ihr stets mitgeführtes Skizzenbuch, in das die zarte Goblin viel Kritzelt, zeichnet und schreibt, ein seltsames Eigenleben. Es flattert um die Goblin herum, wenn sie es nicht einfängt und sicher wegsteckt. Geschichte Kindheit ---- ... folgt ... (( Krabbenfischer (und mehr) , mit 4 Jahren verkauft an einen Magier. Turm im Rotkammgebirge. Der Magier wollte Hilfe bei der Entwicklung von Geräten zum Aufspüren und vermessen von Leylinien. Und jemanden, der auch im Haushalt nützlich sein konnte. Beides wurde ein Reinfall.)) Jugend ---- ... folgt ... Die Zeit in Dalaran ---- ... folgt ... Jüngere Geschichte: Von Dalaran nach Schattenflucht ---- Myleena gehörte zu einer kleinen Sonderforschungsgruppe, die aus zwei Draenei, einer Gnomin und ihr selbst bestand und die rund um Magische Fragen zur Dämonenbekämpfung erforschte und nach effektiven Methoden suchte, die ohne direkten Zugriff auf Netherenergie auskommen, aber dem "kleinen Dämonenproblem" der Scherbenwelt dennoch effektiv zu Leibe rücken könnte. Leider hatten sie noch keine durchschlagende Lösung gefunden, als sich die Ereignisse in Dalaran überschlugen. Als sie alle vier - inzwischen durchaus auch miteinander befreundet - von einer Expedition in der Scherbenwelt zurück kamen, wurde Maleena verhaftet. Die Vorgänge in Dalaran lagen schon kurze Zeit zurück, die gesammelten, freeigelassenen Magier der Hordenvölker waren schon fort, so sperrte man auch Maleena in die violette Festung. Die Wachen nahmen ihr Schmuck und ihre wertvolle Robe ab und steckten sie in Gefängniskleidung. Maleena war dort bei den anderen Goblins eingesperrt, das waren nicht sehr viele, aber auch Knyx war dabei. Sie kannte ihn vorher vom Sehen, aber sonst nicht näher. Da sie in Nachbarzellen hausten, erzählten sie sich nach und nach ziemlich viel über ihr Leben. So erfuhr Maleena von Schattenflucht, von Salane und von Knyx Sehnsucht nach seiner Liebsten. Aus der violetten Festung gab es kein Entkommen, aber von einer Minute auf die andere wurden einige Gefangene fortgeschafft, darunter auch Myleena, während ihr Zellennachbar Knyx in der violetten Feste zurück blieb. Auf ihrer Reise, über deren Ziel oder Bestimmung niemand von den Gefangenen etwas wusste, kamen sie in die Valianzfeste und wurden dort in einem hohen Gebäude eingesperrt. Die findigen Magier fanden bald heraus, dass Maleena, die außergewöhnlich feingliedrig und zierlich war, selbst für eine Goblin, sich durch die Gitter des Fensters unter der Decke würde zwängen können. Mit Hilfe einiger Schwebezauber konnte sich die Goblin ins freie ziehen, was nicht ohne etliche Schürfwunden abging, und sich kräftig von dem Gebäude abstoßend über die zahlreichen Wache, die Stadtmauer bis zu einem kleinen Höhenzug schweben. Die Goblin schlug sich zu Fuß und nur mit ihren viel zu dünnen Gefängnisbekleidungsstücken zur Kriegshymnenfestung durch. Sie alarmierte die Orks und hoffte, ihre Mitgefangenen nun bald wieder zu sehen, aber daraus wurde nichts. Maleena wurde schwach, angeschlagen und unterkühlt, wie sie war, mit auf ein Zeppelin genommen und nach Orgrimmar verbracht, von wo aus es in Bälde nach Pandaria weitergehen sollte. Maleena konnte fliehen und sich mit dem letzten Schmuck, den die Wachen in Dalaran übersehen hatten, einen Zeppelinflug nach Donnerfels leisten. Dort allerdings hatte sie weder Gold noch irgendetwas, das zu solchem zu machen war. Und so machte sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Schattenflucht. Dort kam sie schließlich mit angesengten Haaren (was noch in der Scherbenwelt geschehen war), völlig erschöpft, in zu dünnen Sachen und offenbar ziemlich durstig an. Denn sie bat die Wachen nach Wasser und wurde ohnmächtig. center testweise: center Gegenwart ---- Ankunft in Schattenflucht ---- ... Link folgt ... Leben in Schattenflucht ---- ... folgt .... Der Beginn ihrer unfreiwilligen Reise ---- Nie hätte sie es zugegeben, doch die ganze Nacht in der Rüstung und mit Schild und Beil dazustehen, ging ganz schön an die Kräfte der Goblin, so muskulös wie diese auch war. Kalt wehte der Wind von See. Zu sehen war nichts. Oder zumindest nicht viel. Ein Geräusch schreckte sie plötzlich auf, dass sich von den an den Strand brandenden Wellen abhob. Gylena drehte sich mit den Stiefeln im Sand knirschend um. Vor ihr stand eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt, in eine Decke gehüllt. Rote Haare schaute oben etwas wirr hervor. "Ich kann nicht schlafen." erklärte Maleena der Wachenden, eine Hand am Kopf. Sie sah nicht gut aus. "Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Gylena mitfühlend? Die giftgrüne, deckenumwandete Goblin nickte behutsam. "Geh am besten zu Orza hoch, Leenchen." riet ihr die braunhaarige Wache. "Gleich.... ein bisschen frische Luft kann nicht schaden." meinte Maleena und gesellte sich leicht zitternd, trotz ihrer Decke zu der Wachenden. Gylena schaute wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Zu den bloßen Füßchen, die unten aus der Decke hervor schauten, sagte sie nichts, nur ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. Diese Goblin war irgendwie lebensuntüchtig, fand Gylena. Sie mochte sie seltsamer Weise trotzdem. Nachdem eine Weile lang beide den dunklen Wellen und dem Dahineilen der gehetzten Wolkenfetzen über dem dunklen Himmel zugeschaut hatten - feindliches zu sehen war nichts, wer würde bei der Kälte und dem Wind auch einen so unbedeutenden Ort angreifen? - stöhnte Maleena leise auf und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Kopf. Die Decke rutschte herunter und enthüllte ein offenbar aus einem alten Bettbezug mit mäßiger Begabung gefertigtes Nachthemd, das alles war, nur nicht geeignet, dieser Kälte zu trotzen. "So schlimm?" fragte Gylena. "Ja, fast wie auf Draenor damals." meinte Maleena leise. Gylena hob die Decke auf und wickelte sie um die dünne Gestalt ihrer Freundin. "Dann geh besser rauf, ja? Orza kann dir ganz bestimmt helfen!" riet ihr Gylena entschieden. Maleena nickte, ließ das ganz schnell wieder sein und tappste barfuß gen Heilerhütte. Was später in der Nacht geschah (von Riyka) ---- Riyka lachte warm und nahm Maleena den Becher aus den kleinen Goblinhänden. Ihre Trollpatsch-Freundin war schließlich doch eingeschlafen, der Wirkung der Kräuter konnte sich kaum jemand entziehen. Za'jaro schlief bereits seit einer Weile friedlich in seinem Bettchen. Über beiden zog sie die Decken zurecht, über ihrem Welpen und über ihrer Freundin, dann legte sie sich selbst ebenfalls auf das wärmende Fell. Der Schlaf ließ nach einem ereignisreichen Tag nicht lange auf sich warten. Benommen atmete Riyka ein und hustete. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Der Atem brannte in ihrer Lunge und nur langsam dämmerte ihr der Grund für ihr Erwachen. Za'jaro! Benommen krabbelte sie dicht über dem Boden der Heilerhütte auf das Welpenbett zu, drückte den kleinen warmen Körper fest an sich und stolperte die Treppe halb herunter. Luft! Ihre Lungen schrien nach rauchfreier Luft. "Loukou steh mir bei!" Ein rascher Blick über das Dorf ließ sie erschaudern. Feuer! Überall gefräßige Flammen! Ein weiteres Mal rannte sie hoch, griff sich das Tragetuch und verstaute Za'jaro sicher darin. Maleena! Die sie durchzuckende Schuld schob sie energisch beiseite und durchsuchte die Hütte nach der schlafenden Goblin, die sie selbst mit ihren Kräutern zu tiefem Schlaf verdonnert hatte. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, konnte die Schreie der anderen dennoch nicht übertönen, als sie schließlich Maleena auf den Armen tragend nach unten rannte. Das orangerote Flackern des Feuers tauchte das sonst friedliche Dorf in gespenstisches Licht. Riyka schlich mit zum zerreißen gespannten Nerven hinter den Hütten den Berg hinab bis zum Wasser und legte den schlaffen Körper von Maleena in eines der Boote. Za'jaros angstvolles Gebrüll schnürrte ihr die Luft ab und sie betete lautlos. "Loukou, bitte nimm mir nicht meinen Sohn.. Loukou, du Schöne der Schönen, halte deine Hände schützend über uns.." Ein Geräusch ließ sie herum fahren, ein lautes Knacken. Riyka presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, starrte entsetzt auf den hundeartigen Dämon der sich in der Kehle eines großen, blauen Körpers verbissen hatte. Bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte Za'jaro aus dem Tragetuch in Maleenas Arme zu legen hob der Dämon seinen Blick und starrte sie an. Riyka schob das Tragetuch langsam weiter auf den Rücken und zog es fester. Sie stieß ein warnendes Knurren Richtung Dämon aus und hob bereit zur Abwehr die Hände. Als der Teufelshund auf sie zusprang zog sie gekonnt ein magisches Schild aus Licht um sich. Der Dämon prallte dagegen und streckte die gierig zuckenden Tentakel aus um es aufzusaugen. Dieser Moment reichte der Trollin um dem Boot mit Maleena darin ungesehen einen Stoß zu geben. Riyka drehte sich langsam wieder zu dem lauernden Dämon um, die Hände geballt. "Du legst Hand an Loukous Kinder? Samedi wird deine Seele zerfetzen, Dämon!" Mit einem Kriegsschrei wirft sie den um sich gesammelten, zuckenden Schatten auf den Dämon. Weit draußen tanzte das Boot mit der darin liegenden Maleena auf den sanften Wellen. Böses Erwachen ---- Der Kopf tat ihr nicht mehr weh, als Maleena langsam zu sich kam. Aber schwindlig schien ihr zu sein. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht oben im Lazarett lag, sondern auf Holz. Und es war auch nicht Schwindel, das Holz unter ihr bewegte sich seltsam. Blinzelnd schlug sie die Augen auf und sah in einen weiten, blauen Himmel. All überall war dieser Himmel! Irritiert sah sie um sich, umgeben war sie von einem niedrigen Holzrahmen. Maleena setzt sich auf, ihr Rücken tat etwas weh. Was schnell vergessen war, als ihr Blick über diesen Holzrahmen hinwegsehen konnte. Hektisch schaute sie in alle Richtungen. Eine einzige, unglaublich riesige Wasserfläche breitete sich rund um sie aus. Land war in keine Richtung zu sehen. Maleena stöhnte und legte sich wieder hin. Das konnte einfach nur ein Traum sein! Entschlossen schlief sie wieder ein. Vom Regen in die Traufe ---- "Ruderboot Backbord voraus!" kam Rhazins Stimme laut und vernehmlich aus der schwindelerregenden Höhe seines Krähennestes. Die Segel der Tiruana wurden gerefft, und langsam trug der Schwung der vorher volleren Segel den schlanken Rumpf des wendigen Schiffen näher an die Nussschale heran, die gelassen von den gemächlichen Wellen sanft angehoben und ebenso sanft wieder abgesenkt wurde. Befehle wurden gebrüllt und schließlich klettern zwei der Trolle geschickt wie Spinnen an der Außenwand des Schiffes herunter, jeder führte ein Seil mit sich, das sie dann am Bug und Heck der kleinen Nussschale befestigten. Zenku stutzte, sein langes, grünes und mit Muscheln und kleinen Knochenstückchen geschmücktes Haar wurde vom Kopfschütteln bewegt. Er beugte sich tiefer über das kleine Boot, bevor er seinem Kollegen die Schiffswand hinauf folgte. Kurze Zeit später lag das tropfende Schiff auf den Planken des Decks und bildete kleine Pfützen aus. Nun konnte auch Sligo, den eine breite, dunkelrote, quer über die Brust verlaufende Schärpe als Kapitän auszeichnete, erkennen, was Zenku hatte zögern lassen. Auf dem Boden des Bötchens lag eine winzige Gestalt mit giftgrüner Haut und roten Haaren. "Ist sie tot?" fragte Zenku und stupste das kleine Wesen mit der Stiefelspitze an. Es war barfuß und trug nur eine Art Nachthemd, das wohl mal weiß gewesen war. "Weiß nich'. Schöpft mal 'nen Eimer Wasser, werden's ja sehen. Riechen tut sie nicht..." befahl der Käptn und bald darauf landete eine kräftige Ladung Meerwasser im Gesicht und dem Körper des kleinen Wesens. Prustend und völlig verschreckt kam es zu sich, legt die Ärmchen um die schmalen Schultern und schaute verstört umher. "Wir sollten sie wieder ins Wasser werfen. Nix dran an ihr, Kräftig genug um zu arbeiten ist sie auch nicht. Und reich genug für Lösegeld sieht sie mir auch nicht aus." stellte Pokua fest, der zweite Troll, der mit Zenku zusammen hinuntergeklettert war, um das kleine Ruderboot zu bergen. "Nich' so schnell!" befand der Kapitän und stupste das kleine Wesen in die Seite. "Wie heißt'n du?" fragte er und schaute in die verängstigten Augen des kleinen Wesens. "Wenn s'e mehr Holz vor der Hütte hätte, könnten wir sie sicher in Booty zu Gold machen. Aber so?" brummte Pokua, während die Goblin den sie pieksenden Troll anstarrte. Irgendwann platze ein "Maleena Grünknall" aus ihr heraus. Offenbar hatte sie die Frage nach ihrem Namen verstanden. "Gib mir einen Grund, warum wir dich nicht ins Meer zurückwerfen sollten, Mädchen!" blaffte der Käptn die kleine grüne Gestalt an, nun in der Gemeinsprache. Maleena blinzelte erschrocken umher, bevor sie wieder ihr Augenmerk auf Sligo richtete. Offenbar war sie auf einem kleinen, aber schnellen Schiff gelandet, dessen Crew einen mehr als zwielichtigen Eindruck machte. Auch ohne eine Flagge mit Totenschädel am Mast war sie sich recht sicher, in die Hände von Piraten gefallen zu sein. Ein, zwei Augenblicke erwiderte sie blinzelnd den Blick, dann straffte sie sich und erklärte mit brüchiger Stimme in gekrächzter Allgemeinsprache "Da...mit dein Schiff ni...nicht in Flammen auf... aufgeht!" und starrte möglichst furchteinflößend den Kapitän an. Die Reaktion war anders als erhofft. Der Kapitän lachte, erst überrascht, dann herzhaft. "Wenn du eine Voodoowirkerin wärst, hättest du dir sicher aus deiner Lage zu helfen vermocht. Aber für diese überraschende Frechheit kannst du erstmal bleiben. Sieh zu, dass du dich nützlich machst, ich fütter' dich nicht ohne Gegenleistung durch!" Maleena nickte und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, kam aber nicht einmal ohne Hilfe in die Senkrechte. "Bringt sie zum Smutje. Der soll ihr was zu Essen und zu trinken geben. Und wenn's ihr besser geht, kann sie da gleich helfen." ordnete Sligo abschließend an. Zenku hob das kleine Wesen mit beiden Händen hoch und brachte es zu einem Verschlag im Heck des Schiffes. Während die Segel wieder gesetzt wurden, lernte Maleena Xajek, den Smutje kennen, der ihr einen Becher Wasser und etwas Gemüse brachte. An Bord: Verstärkung für die Kombüse ---- Xajek betrachtete seinen Lehrling kopfschüttelnd. Sacht strich er über den konzentriert über die Kartoffeln gebeugte, dunkelroten Schopf. Die Goblin zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Um gefühlte neun ihrer acht Finger waren inzwischen kleine Verbände gewickelt und das scharfe Messer in ihrer Hand zitterte, während die linke ungeschickt eine Kartoffeln an der Klinge entlang drehte. "Maleena..." begann der Troll von einem Seufzen begleitet. "Es ist wirklich einfacher, die Kartoffel festzuhalten und das Messer über sie hinwegzubewegen." Die Goblin hielt inne und schaute zu ihrem Lehrmeister auf. Zu ihrem Glück war das Geschirr an Bord unverwüstlich, da aus Metall, auch wenn sie öfter etwas fallen ließ, hatte sie bisher noch nichts so wirklich kaputt bekommen. Geradezu sanft nahmen die großen Trollhände die kleinen, griftgrünen Goblingrabbel - Maleenas Finger waren aber auch noch selbst für Goblins besonders zart und feingliedrig - und zeigte ihr vorsichtig, was er meinte. Eine Weile ging es gut. Bis die scharfe Klinge in die Kuppe des empfindlichen Daumens fuhr. Maleena fluchte leise und wenig damenhaft und saugte an ihrem verwundeten Daumen, der um das Fingerglied dichter an der Hand schon einen kleinen Verband trug. Xajek drehte den Kopf, als es wieder ein reißendes Geräusch gab. Die Goblin hatte noch ein Stückchen ihres komischen, weißen Gewands abgerissen und wickelte es sich gerade um ihren rechten Daumen. Gut, dass keine anderen Goblins an Bord waren, denn langsam wurde es kürzer und kürzer... Und niemand konnte Matrosen brauchen, die dauernd nach den Beinen einer Frau schielten, statt sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. An Bord: Ein Sturm ---- Mit zitternden Knien und so blass, dass sie fast hellgrün wirkte, hockte Maleena auf ihrem unter einer Treppe improvisierten Lager und hielt sich krampfhaft an einer Treppenstufe und einem Haken in der rechten Wand fest, während die Tiruana schlingerte, stieg und fiel und gelegentlich Bewegungen machte, die die Goblin dem Schiff nie zugetraut hätte. Das Donnern, das Tosen des Sturmes und die krachenden Brecher, die immer wieder über das Deck schlugen, war von hier immer noch laut genug zu hören, auch wenn die Goblin zwei Etagen tief im Bauch des Schiffes untergebracht war. Als die dunklen Wolken sich noch in beruhigender Ferne aufgetürmt hatten und der Sturm nur ein interessantes Spektakel in der Ferne gewesen war, hatte Zenku sie in der Kombüse aufgesucht und sie angewiesen, unter Deck zu gehen. Maleena hatte gestaunt, auch Xajek, der Smutje, hatte überrascht dreingesehen, aber einer Anweisung vom Kapitän widersetzte auch er sich nicht. Zenku hatte sie nach unten begleitet, ihr kleines Lager betrachtet und dann einen breiten Gürtel angeschleppt, in den er zunächst einmal ein neues Loch pieksen musste, damit er der Goblin passte. Daran befestigte er ein Tau, das an die Treppe gebunden wurde. Er hatte ihr sogar erklärt, an welchem Ende sie ziehen müsse, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund hier fort müsse. Und er hatte ihr eingeschärft, um der Loa willen bloß hier zu bleiben und sich gut fest zu halten. Inzwischen hatte sich gezeigt, dass die zunächst völlig übertrieben wirkenden Maßnahmen Gold wert waren, schon manches Mal hatten ihre zarten, verbandgeschmückten Finger sie nicht mehr halten können, so dass sie hilflos über den Holzboden schlitterte, bis das Tau ihre unfreiwillige Reise abrupt bremste, bevor sie schmerzhaft gegen eine der anderen Wände prallen konnte. Sie würde zwar um die Taille grün und blau werden - also noch grüner, als eh schon - aber schlimmeres war verhindert worden. Obwohl sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, sich festzuhalten und vor dem schlimmsten zu bewahren, arbeitete ihr Verstand dabei unermüdlich. Warum hatte Sligo für ihr Wohl gesorgt? Hatten die Männer doch bei ihrer Ankunft noch darüber geredet, ob sie die Goblin wieder über Bord werfen sollten und bekam sie selten ein freundliches Wort zu hören, so schien ihr Tod oder eine ernstere Verletzung deutlich unerwünscht zu sein. Sie fragte sich ernstlich, warum dies so sein mochte. Denn in der Kombüse war sie wirklich keine große Hilfe. Und das bezog sich nicht auf ihre Länge. Ein Schwall Meerwasser kam die Treppe heruntergerauscht, lief durch die offenen Trittstufen und durchnässte das kleine Lager und die angebundene Goblin, die überrascht prustete. Wenn das Wasser bis hier hereinkam, wie sah es dann wohl im Stockwerk über ihr aus? An Bord: Wäsche ---- Versteckt hinter diversen Fässern und auf Deck festgezurrten Kisten hockte gut verborgen eine winzige, giftgrüne, nackte Gestalt und schrubbte in einem Eimer mit Meerwasser ihr einziges Hab und Gut, das ihr geblieben war: Ihr Nachthemd, das in Teilen als Verband um ihre Fingerchen gewickelt war und keine wirklich adäquate Bekleidung darstellte, zumal nicht über Wochen und Monate hinweg. Auch die nicht mehr benötigten Verbände schrubbte sie, damit das Bekleidungsstück nicht gar zu kurz geraten würde. Denn weitere Verletzungen waren vorauszusehen, auch wenn Maleena inzwischen deutlich geschickter darin war, Kartoffeln und anderes Grünzeug zu schälen oder zu putzen. Sikewa würde staunen. Maleena seufzte. Nach wie vor wusste sie nicht, wieso sie plötzlich mitten auf dem Meer in einem kleinen Ruderboot aufgewacht war, mit nicht mehr als dem Nachthemd an ihrem dünnen Leib. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Riyka hatte ihr etwas zu trinken gegeben und sie hatte gnädiger Weise einschlafen können. Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte, war schon das erste Erwachen mitten auf dem Meer. Mehrfach war sie aufgewacht und an ihrer Umgebung hatte sich nichts geändert. Bis sie plötzlich mit einem Eimer Wasser übergossen worden war, hier an Deck. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, zwischen Schattenflucht und diesem Piratenschiff. Denn ein solches war es, sie hatte, tief unter Deck verängstigt aus einer Luke schauend mitverfolgt, wie die trollische Besatzung ein Handelsschiff angegriffen, geentert und geplündert hatten. Unter anderem der hierbei gemachten Beute verdankte sie das Fleckchen, an dem sie ungesehen ihr Hemd waschen konnte. Ihr fiel eine Geschichte ein, die ihr väterlicher Lehrmeister ihr einst erzählt hatte. Ein Märchen der Menschen, von einem jungen Mädchen, das alles weggeschenkt hatte, bis sie nur noch ihr Hemd übrig gehabt hatte. Und über dem es mitten im Wald plötzlich Münzen geregnet hatte. Die mussten ganz schön weh getan haben, dachte sich die Goblin. Aber sie hatte nichts weggeschenkt. Ihre ganzen Sachen lagen nur oben bei ihrer Hängematte in Sikewas Gasthaus. Es war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie alles verloren hatte. Erst hatte alles in Dalaran zurückbleiben müssen, all die schönen Kleider, Kistchen mit Schmuck, feine Bettwäsche... und nun war ihr doch eh spärliches Hab und Gut irgendwo an einer weit entfernten Küste geblieben. Sie hatte wahrlich Glück, dass diese Trolle sie am Leben ließen. Sie rieb sich über die Taille. Die Einschnitte des Gürtels beim Sturm neulich taten immer noch weh. Trotzdem musste sie immer wieder darüber nachdenken, wie freundlich man mit ihr umging. Anders als die knurrigen Worte der Trolle sprachen ihre Taten für sich. Sie kippte den Eimer mit dem schmutzigen Wasser über Bord und schlüpfte in das saubere, aber nasse Gewand. Eilig tapste sie zurück zur Kombüse und machte sich über den nächsten Berg Kartoffeln her, bevor Xajek sie vermissen würde. An Bord: Ein Angriff! ---- "Segel achtern Steu'rbord hinta uns!" kam Rhazins Stimme laut und vernehmlich aus seinem Krähennest. Maleena hielt im Schälen inne und kletterte von ihrer Kisten-Stuhl-Kombination herunter. Xajek hatte eine Kiste auf einen Stuhl gestellt, damit die Goblin beim Arbeiten über den Tisch schauen konnte. Die Mannschaft sammelte sich an der Reling, Sligo brüllte Befehle und schon bald verlor die Tiruana etwas an Fahrt, um das fremde Schiff aufholen zu lassen. Im letzten Moment sollte die Tiruana beidrehen, wenn Maleena die Wortfetzen richtig verstanden hatte. Xajek und Maleena traten auch näher, gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Bald schon konnte sie eine Flagge erkennen, auf ihre Nachfrage erklärte Zenku, die Flagge würde zu Kul Tiras' gehören. Das Schiff war recht groß und die Trolle rieben sich schon in Anbetracht der zu erwartenden Beute die Hände. Doch plötzlich wurde die Flagge heruntergezogen und eine blutrote Flagge mit Totenschädel und gekreuzten Knochen aufgezogen. Im gleichen Moment öffneten sich auf drei Ebenen entlang des fetten Bauches des Schiffes Luken. Unzählige Kanonenrohre schoben sich hindurch. "Uuuuh..." entfuhr es der Goblin. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war nicht nur sie erschrocken. "Die Loa mögen uns Beistehen!" - "Ist das etwa der blutrote Korsar?" - "Wir werd'n alle sterben!" Sie rauften die Haare und plötzlich wirkte der kleine Haufen Piraten gar nicht mehr so gut organisiert, wie es sonst der Fall war. Selbst Silgos Gesicht hatte eine ziemlich himmelblaue Farbe angenommen und seine Hände krallten sich um die Reling. "Wer sind denn die?" fragte die Goblin und zupfte Zenku am Hemd, als dieser nicht antwortete. Sie musste ihre Frage wiederholen und bekam dann zu hören, dass es sich um einen unerbitterlichen, fast schon legendenhaften Piraten handeln würde, der anders als viele andere Piraten und Freibeuter seinesgleichen nicht schonte. "Aber Silgo wird uns sicher irgendwie hier wegbringen, oder?" fiepste Maleena. Wie zur Antwort brüllte der Kapitän Befehle. Die Segel wurden gesetzt und bald schoss der schmale Kiel durch die aufspritzenden Wellen. Aber auch das gewaltige Schiff hinter ihnen setzte Segel. Viel mehr Segel, als die Tiruana zur Verfügung hatte. Bald schon holte es wieder auf und der Abstand schmolz viel rascher dahin, als es Trollen und der Goblin lieb sein konnte. "Verflixt und zugenäht!" murmelte Maleena und wuselte zwischen Piratenbeinen hindurch zum Heck, wo sie einen Platz ergatterte, von dem aus sie unter der Reling hindurch zu dem aufholenden Kriegsschiff schauen konnte. Sie hob ihre Händchen, streckte die Ärmchen durch das Geländer und vollführte mit ihren schlanken Fingern komplizierte Figuren, so dass die Verbandsenden nur so zitterten. Sie murmelte ununterbrochen etwas vor sich hin, was im Jammern und Geraune der Trolle unterging. Doch als dann ein Feuerball vom Heck der Tiruana schoss, durch die Takelage fuhr und den Vordermast des immer näher kommenden Schiffes traf, wo er mit einem hässlichen Geräusch aufplatze und feurige Glut in alle Richtungen spritzte, war ihr alle Aufmerksamkeit gewiss. Noch während die Trolle fassungslos mit offenen Mündern das sie verfolgende Schiff anstarrten, gingen deren vordere Segel in Rauch auf. Ganz ganz langsam, dann zunehmend schneller werdend, neigte sich der brennende Vordermast vom Fahrtwind nach hinten, bis er mit einem berstenden Laut brach und auf das Deck und gegen den Hauptmast stürzte. Es war nur eine kleine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die angefachten Brände ausbreiteten. Hektische Betriebsamkeit kam an Bord des feindlichen Schiffes auf. Segel wurden gerefft, Brände gelöscht, Wassereimer hochgezogen. Immer mehr verloren die Verfolger an Fahrt, bis sie zu einem immer kleineren Punkt wurden, der sich gen Horizont bewegte. Starke Hände hoben die Goblin hoch und ein noch immer verdatterter Silgo hielt die Goblin auf Augenhöhe und betrachtete sie sehr genau. Maleena machte keine sonderlich gute Figur. Zahllose kleine Verbände schmückten Finger, Hände - die nun auch ein wenig versengt aussahen - und die bloßen Arme. Auch die Beine, samt nackter Füße, schauten aus ihrem ehemals weißen Nachthemd hervor. Allem Schrubben zum Trotz war es ziemlich schmuddelig. "Dia hat nicht gelogen!" stellte der Kapitän schließlich trocken fest. "Ich bin keine gute Lügnerin..." erklärte die Goblin zaghaft. Hatte sie noch kurz Angst gehabt, fand sie sich bald darauf wie ein Ball von unzähligen Händen in der Luft gehalten und immer wieder hochgeworfen wieder. Zum Glück hatte sie Zenkus Gürtel behalten dürfen, der ihr armseliges Gewand immerhin einigermaßen zusammenhielt. Die Tiruana schoss noch eine ganze Weile mit vollen Segeln über das Meer, bis sich alle weit genug vom Schiff des blutroten Korsars wähnten. So er das denn wirklich gewesen war. An Bord: Waschtag! ---- Genüsslich seufzend schrubbte sich die Goblin in einem leeren Apfelfass in - für sie - brusthohem, warmem Wasser sitzend den Rücken. Das tat gut und war viel zu lange her. Es war zwar Salzwasser, aber sie hatte ein Stück Seife und konnte so endlich mal ihre Haare richtig waschen. Zu ihrem Glück hätte nun noch eines ihrer in Dalaran zurückgebliebenen Kleider gefehlt - und goblingeeignete Unterwäsche. Damit hatte keiner der Trolle dienen können. Dafür lag ein vorher schon geschrubbtes und in der Sonne getrocknetes, buntes Hemd von Zenku bereit, dass nun zusammen mit dem Gürtel ihre neue Bekleidung darstellen würde. Wenn ihre Finger nur geschickt genug zum Nähen wären... aber immerhin hatte Xajek in groben Stichen das Hemd unter den Ärmeln und in der Weite enger genäht. Es umschlockerte sie zwar immer noch, aber sie sah nicht mehr ganz so verloren darin aus. Das Nachthemd hatte sie ebenfalls geschrubbt und sie würde es auf jeden Fall behalten. Zur Erinnerung an dieses Abenteuer. Nichts desto trotz zog es sie trotz der nun sehr viel feineren Behandlung und den wundervoll warmen Temperaturen nach Schattenflucht zu ihren Freunden zurück. Sie wusste nicht mal genau, wo sie eigentlich waren. Oder wie sie dorthin zurückkommen könnte. Selbst wenn die Piraten sie irgendwo von Bord ließen, wäre sie völlig mittellos. Warum hatte sie bloß keine Portalmagie erlernt, oder irgendwas anderes, was sich in klingende Münze würde wandeln lassen? Als das Wasser irgendwann doch kühler wurde, erhob sich eine blitzblanke, giftgrüne, nackige Goblindame, umfasste den oberen Rand des Fasses und rief nach Xajek. Dieser kam herbei und reichte ihr mit spitzen Fingern und demonstrativ abgewendetem Kopf und zusätzlich vor die Augen gehaltener Hand einen Lappen, an dem sie sich abtrocknen und die kleinen, goblinschen Blößen verbergen sollte. Als dies geschehen war, hob er die Kleine vorsichtig aus ihrem Fass und reichte ihr das Hemd-Kleidchen, schnappte sich das Fass und verschwand nach oben, wo er vermutlich das Wasser zurück ins Meer kippen würde. An Bord: Eine Entscheidung ---- "Nein, das kann ich nicht machen!" die Goblin schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass die dunkelroten Strähnen und die giftgrünen Ohren schlockerten. Die Trolle starrten die Goblin an. Einige enttäuscht, andere feindselig. Aufgebrachtes Gemurmel kam auf. Sligo hob die Hand, und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. "Warum nich', Maleena?" fragte er dann in die Stille hinein. Maleena sah sich unbehaglich um, ihre ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Dennoch blickte sie dem Kapitän in die Augen und erklärte stockend "Na... diese Leute neulich... die wollten uns ans Leben. Aber ich kann doch nicht arglose Handelsschiffe anzünden, nur damit ihr sie ausrauben könnt." Sie zog den Kopf ein. "Dia soll sie gar nich' anzünden, Maleena. Dia soll ihnen nua Angst machen. Dadurch würden weniga Leute sterben und verwundet werdän." Die Goblin blickte gequält drein. Sligo ergänzte "Dia musst sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Ich gebe dia bis morgen früh Zeit. So lange bleiben wia hieä vor Anker liegen." Später sah man die Goblin auf einer Taurolle an der Reling stehen und zu dem kleinen Eiland sehen, dass vor ihnen im Grenzenlosen Meer lag. Große Vögel kreisten über der Insel. Sie sah völlig unberührt aus. Weder Hütten, noch Wege oder Schiffe waren zu sehen. Vermutlich war sie völlig unbewohnt. Es war warm hier. Wunderbar warm. Und sicher würde Obst und sowas auf der Insel wachsen, von dem sie sich ernähren könnte. Aber wann käme hier jemals wieder ein Schiff vorbei? Sie seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie doch nach Schattenflucht zurück, zu den Freunden, die sie da gefunden hatte. Wobei es wohl mindestens ein Wesen dort geben musste, das ihr böses wollte. Warum sonst sollte jemand eine schlafende Goblin ohne Wasser und Brot in ein Ruderboot ohne Ruder legen, und dieses der See übergeben? Dennoch. Salane würde das sicher aufklären. Bestimmt würden sich viele Leute Sorgen machen, was mit ihr geschehen sei. Die Trollin Riyka zum Beispiel. Oder auch Sikewa, die ein gutes Herz hatte, auch wenn sie Maleena nicht weiter in der Küche hatte helfen lassen. Sie starrte zu dieser Insel herüber. Die Ohrenspitzen zuckten hin und her. An Bord: Die Würfel sind gefallen ---- Sanft schaukelten die angesengten Überreste der stolzen blau-goldenen Flagge auf den Wellen. Sligo hatte Recht gehabt, es war wirklich sehr schnell und reibungslos gegangen, nachdem Maleena mit einem kleinen Feuerzauber die Flagge des trägen Frachtschiffes verbrannt hatte. Die aschfahlen Gesichter der Matrosen, die bangen Blicke. Maleena sah dem davonschippernden, geplünderten Schiff nach. Die Tiruana lag nun allerdings auch so tief im Wasser, dass es ihr Angst und Bange wurde, wenn sie zu dem nun viel näheren Meer blickte. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Entscheiden müssen. Aber sie hatte Bedingungen an ihre Hilfe geknüpft, die Sligo nach einer zähen Verhandlung in Abwandlungen akzeptiert hatte. Sie würde nach Hause kommen. In einem halben Jahr würde sie in Ratchet mit ausreichend Gold, um nach Desolace reisen zu können, abgesetzt werden. Immerhin musste sie nun kein Gemüse mehr schnippeln oder Teller waschen. Ihr Nachtlager war weicher, und die Trolle gingen anders mit ihr um. Sei es aus Respekt, oder aus Angst vor den Zauberkräften des kleinen Wesens, das sie da aus den Fluten gefischt hatten. Die Angst dieses Menschen, des Kapitäns, vor ihr hatte sich während des Gesprächs ein wenig gelegt. Sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und kurz ihre Lage geschildert, dennoch klar gemacht, dass es besser wäre, die Piraten plündern zu lassen. Immerhin bot die Tiruana gar nicht genug Platz, um all die Waren an Bord zu nehmen. So war den Menschen immerhin etwas geblieben. So wie sie Sligo verstanden hatte, steuerten sie gerade einen kleinen Hafen auf einer abgelegenen Insel an, auf der wohl fast ausschließlich Piraten und deren Familien lebten. Immerhin musste die Tiruana ihre Ladung los werden. Maleena machte es sich auf der Taurolle im Halbschatten des Großsegels gemütlich und verschränkte die zartgliedrigen Finger hinter ihrem Kopf. 'Ich hoffe, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Nun hieß es nur noch, das beste daraus zu machen. Sie schloss die Augen und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Ratchet ---- Staunend wanderte die Goblin mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf unter einer Reihe von Palmen her. Sanfte Wellen spülten an einen in der Sonne gleißenden, grell weißen Sandstrand, hinter dem das Meer verlockend grün und blau schimmerte. Weiter hinten brachen sich die Wellen an einer Riffkante, die dem halb abgeschirmten Becken seine Ruhe - und vielleicht auch seine interessante Farbigkeit - verlieh. Im Moment aber schaute Maleena fasziniert den großen, mit kräftigen, gelben Schnäbeln ausgestatteten und in den verschiedensten Paradiesfarben gefiederten Vögeln zu, die in den Kronen der Palmen hin und her flatterten und sich mit ihren krächzenden Stimmen "unterhielten". Selbst hier im Schatten fühlte sich der Sand leicht unangenehm heiß an. Zögerlich sah die Goblin nun zur Wasserkante. Ein Bad wäre vermutlich ein Hochgenuss, der Weg dahin für die zarte Haut ihrer Füßchen vermutlich weniger. Von weiter hinten drangen von Ferne der Laut von Glocken und das Treiben eines geschäftigen Örtchens herüber. Dieser Ort war wirklich etwas besonderes. Sligo hatte der Goblin gesagt, dass sie in drei Tagen wieder da sein müsse, und dass sie sich Proviant mitnehmen solle. Und in der Zeit tun und lassen könne, was sie wollte. Offenbar machte er sich keine Sorgen, dass sie von hier entkommen könnte. Natürlich hatten ihre Gedanken ab und an darum gekreist, aber eigentlich hatte sie ja nun eine Abmachung mit dem Kapitän der Tiruana. Auch wenn die Trolle raue Gesellen waren, mehr noch als die, die sie in Schattenflucht kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, dass Sligo sein Wort brechen würde. Sie tapste vorsichtig und die Füßchen sehr behutsam aufsetzend zu einem der für sie gewaltigen Baumstämme und zog an einem Stück faseriger, loser ... ja Rinde war es eigentlich nicht, aber dem Zeug, was halt am Stamm dieser Palmen wuchs, längliche, sich oben verbreiternde Blätter mit kräftigem Stängel, meist vertrocknet. Schließlich hatte sie zwei davon abgerissen und hockte sich auf einen Stein. Vornübergebeugt war sie eine Weile sehr beschäftigt. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und prüfend ein paar tastende Schritte machte, waren Teile der Blätter, eingerissen und verknotet um ihre Füße gewickelt. Das frische Blut hier und da, auch an manchem Finger ließ ahnen, dass Maleena immer noch nicht die geschickteste war. Trotzdem wirkte sie recht zufrieden. Vorsichtig stakste sie zur Wasserkante, mit den Ärmchen das Gleichgewicht haltend. Dort schaute sie zunächst fasziniert dem anspülenden Wasser zu, bis sie auf dem festeren Sand zu einem kleineren Felsen wanderte und sich dort auszog. Auch die improvisierten Schuhe legte sie vorsichtig dort ab und beschwerte sie mit ihrem Gürtel. Das Wasser war herrlich. Verschiedenstes Getier schwamm und krabbelte herum, entfernten sich aber rasch von der farbenfrohen Goblin. Vermutlich hatten Farben bei Tieren des Meeres bestimmte Bedeutungen. 'Eigentlich müsste ich alle anderen hierher holen...' dachte sie sich. Drei Tage später war das Schiff wieder aus dem kleinen Hafen gelaufen. Und tatsächlich war die Goblin rechtzeitig zurückgekommen, eine Spur dunkelgrüner und mit kleinen Sprenkeln im Gesicht. Bald schon hatte sich das Leben auf der nun sehr viel höher auf dem Wasser liegenden Tiruana wieder in die bekannten Bahnen begeben. Eine Woche später stand Maleena auf einer auf dem Deck festgezurrten Kiste und starrte Richtung Westen zum Horizont. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass dort Westen sein müsste. So hatte es Sligo ihr gesagt. Land sollte dort heute irgendwann auftauchen. So genau wussten die Trolle es nicht. Aber es kam ihnen auch nicht so drauf an. Hätte jemand, der sie von früher kannte, die kleine Gestalt gesehen, hätte er vielleicht eine subtile Veränderung an ihr bemerkt. Obwohl auch vorher dünn und zartgliedrig, wirkte sie nun noch sowohl etwas magerer, zugleich aber auch etwas straffer. Die viele Bewegung an Bord hatte ihr offenbar nicht geschadet. Die ersten Tage mit ihrem neue Status hatte sie recht faul verbracht, aber irgendwann, nachdem sie diese Perle der Südsee hinter sich gelassen hatten, war ihr das einfach zu langweilig geworden und sie hatte begonnen, möglichst ohne den Matrosen im Weg zu sein - was nicht immer gelang - mal diesen, mal jenen zu begleiten und sich an dem zu versuchen, was diese so taten. Manchmal war das einfach, manchmal schwierig, und oft reichte ihre Kraft auch gar nicht dafür aus. Die freundlicheren Matrosen wie Zenku ließen sie dann mitarbeiten und halfen nur, wo ihre Kraft nicht reichte. Sie hatte sogar - mit einem Seil um die Taille gesichert - angefangen, in den Wanten und auf den Salingen herumzuklettern. Manches Mal musste ein Troll die hilflos an ihrem Seil herunterbaumelnde Goblin wieder hinaufziehen, aber Maleena hatte einen erstaunlichen Willen entwickelt, all ihrer Tollpatschigkeit zum Trotz zu tun, was sie für richtig hielt. Schließlich kam tatsächlich Land in Sicht, Rhazin hatte es natürlich vor ihr aus seinem Krähennest erspäht und lauthals verkündet. In die Piraten kam nun Leben. Die Nähe der Küste war gut und schlecht zugleich. Die Gefahr, Kriegsschiffen der Horde zu begegnen, nahm spürbar zu. Offenbar erkannte Sligo die Küste an irgendwelchen Einzelheiten, die der Goblin verborgen blieben, denn das Schiff drehte Steuerbord bei und segelte in gewissem Abstand an der Küste entlang. Es lag schon wieder etwas tiefer im Wasser, aber kein Vergleich zu der Beladung auf dem Weg zur Pirateninsel, wo vermutlich alle froh gewesen waren, dass sie dabei keiner der tropischen Stürme erwischt hatte. Langsam wurden immer mehr Segel gerefft und schließlich rasselte die Ankerkette. Mit einem gewaltigen Platsch knallte das schwere Metallteil auf die Wasseroberfläche und rauschte weiter in die Tiefe. Maleena streckte sich noch mehr. "Wollten wir nicht nach Ratchet?" fragte sie Zenku, der neben ihr stand und zusammen mit Pokua die Winde gelöst hatte, um die die restlichen der gewaltigen Kettenglieder der Ankerkette liefen. "Kla'! Aber wia können doch nich' einfach in den Hafen einlauf'n, wie 'n Handelsschiff, Kleene." "Oh. Stimmt." gab die Goblin zu. Es war allerdings weit und breit nichts von Ratchet zu sehen. Schließlich war sie dort schon mal gewesen, mit Jhanna, vom Klingenhügel aus. Um einen Abend die Kämpfe und Entbehrungen in den Armen starker Männer zu vergessen. Jhanna war das besser gelungen als ihr. Der Bedarf der stattlichen Goblins an mageren Goblinweibchen schien zumindest damals recht gedeckt gewesen zu sein und die Goblins, die sich für sie interessiert hatte, hatte Maleena ihrerseits abgelehnt. Ein kleiner Steg war an der grünen Küste zu sehen, weiter hinten lugten Teile von aus Brettern roh gezimmerten Gebäuden hervor. "Wo sind wir denn hier?" fragte sie irritiert. "N' Stück nördlich von Ratchet. Is' 'n Umschlagplatz füa Handelswaren, die nicht so ganz... " "legal erwirtschaftet wurden?" vollendete Maleena den Satz. Pokua schnaubte, aber Zenku kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte. "Genau." Maleena nickte noch nachdenklich, als sich Sligo der kleinen Gruppe näherte. Er schaute Maleena ernst an. "Zwei Dinge bietet mia dia an. Wir können dia mit übersetzen und bis nach Ratchet bringen." Er zögerte und ließ diese Option auf die Goblin wirken. "Dia könnte dort sicher Arbeit finden, um die Heimreise zu bezahlen. Oder dia begleitet uns weita. Wir werden Kalimdor wieder umrunden. Aber Kalimdor ist groß. Es würde vermutlich länger dauernd. Je nachdem, was dia hier so verdienen könntest." Er zwirbelte seinen Kinnbart und betrachtete die kleine Magierin nachdenklich. "Oder, drittä Möglichkeit, " er hob den dritten Finger seiner rechten Hand dabei " dia bleibenz ganz bei uns. Dann bekommt dia ihren Teil von der Beute ab, aye?" "Spinnst du?" Entfuhr es Pokua, der zuerst erschrocken wirkte, seinen Boss so angesprochen zu haben, dann aber die Flucht nach vorn antrat mit einem "Weiba an Board zu haben, bringenz Unglück! Dea Klabautamann wird uns alle holän!" Sligo schaute kurz zu Pokua. "Dia ist eingeteilt für die Schiffswache, Pokua. Wir anderen gehen an Land. Dia kann sich später entscheiden, Maleena. Wir werden in kleinen Grüppchen nach Ratchet wandern und feiern. Nimm deinä Sachän mit, dann kann dia entweda wieda mit an Bord kommen, oder bleiben." Er nickte der etwas sprachlosen Goblin zu und beachtete den vor Wut schäumenden, die Goblin und den Boss anfunkelnden Troll gar nicht weiter. Die Goblin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, nickte und wendete sich zur Treppe, die hinunter führte, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Als sie gerade ihre wenigen Sachen gepackt und zu einem kleinen Bündel geschnürt hatte, verdunkelte sich der Raum. Sie schaute sich um und konnte erst nicht erkenne, welcher Troll da in der Tür stand. Kurz hatte sie ein wenig Angst, aber das etwas zögerliche, langsame "Maleena?" konnte sie eindeutig Zenku zuordnen. "Ja?" fragte diese. "Hia." Er hielt ihr einen kleinen Gegenstand hin, der im Dämmer und Gegenlicht nicht zu erkennen war. "Na nimm, Kleine." ergänzte der Troll, als die Goblin unentschlossen dastand. Sie streckte den Arm aus und fühlte weiches Leder zwischen ihren Fingern. Und darunter leise klimpernde, harte Münzen. Ihre Hand schloss sich um das kleine Beutelchen. "Wa... warum?" Ihre Kehle war seltsam trocken. "Du willst nach Hause. Hia an Bord... mia weiß nicht, Pokua is' sonst 'n anständiger Kerl. Aber sein Blick eben... das gefällt mir nich', maan. Und welche Arbeit wird dia in Ratchet wohl annehmen können, eh? Die geborene Tellerwäscherin bist'e nich'. Und mia will mich dia nicht als eins der Mädel in einem der Bordelle vorstellen. eh? Da leiste mia gleich lieba nur drei, statt vier davon. Und weiß, dass dia nach Hause kommen kann." Er nickte. Maleena schluckte und stand mit dem Beutelchen in der Hand da, unfähig, was dazu zu sagen. Schließlich bewegte sich das Händchen zu ihrem Gürtel, aber Zenku schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne, dass soll kein seh'n. Steck's in dia Bündelchen." Schließlich nahm er behutsam die Geldkatze aus den feingliedrigen Fingerchen und das Bündel aus ihrem anderen Arm, stopft das Beutelchen umständlich in das Innere ihres ehemaligen Nachthemds, knotet es mehrmals zusammen und drückte es ihr in die Armbeuge zurück. Erst als er sich schon umdrehte, kam Leben in die Goblin. Sie huschte zur Tür und umarmte das Trollbein. "Danke! Ich... äh." Sie räusperte sich. "Vielen Dank." fügte sie wenig eloquent hinzu. Zenku nickte, streichelte ihr über das dunkelrote Haar und den Rücken, um sich dann behutsam zu lösen und wieder nach oben an Deck zu gehen. Erst als das Knarren der ausgetretenen Stufen verklungen war, gab sich die Goblin einen Ruck, sah sich in der kleinen Kabine um und trat aus den Gang heraus. Und kletterte die für sie zu hohen Treppenstufen hinauf. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Zwischen diverse Trolle gepfercht saß Maleena auf einem ähnlichen Bötchen wie dem, mit dem ihre Reise begonnen hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es sogar das gleiche. Sie schaute zurück zur Tiruana, die ihr nun so lange eine Heimat gewesen war. Aber diesmal brachten kräftige Trollruderschläge sie zügig dem Land näher. Schließlich standen alle am Ufer. Es war niemand zu sehen, die Hütten machten einen etwas heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Sligo vermutete, dass der Ort aufgegeben worden sei und sah sich etwas argwöhnisch um. Schließlich entschied man sich aber doch, nach Ratchet zu wandern. Seitdem Zenku in ihre Kabine gekommen war, hatte sie alles bewusst das letzte mal erlebt. Das letzte Mal über die Decke über ihrem Bett gestrichen. Das letzte Mal die schmale Tür zu ihrer Koje zugemacht. Das letzte Mal die Treppe hinaufgeklettert. Ein letztes Mal über das vertraute Deck gesehen. Das letzte mal Pokuas Stimme gehört - was kein Verlust war. Nun war sie vielleicht sogar das letzte Mal auf einem Boot gewesen. Wer konnte das wissen. Obwohl die Trolle den Küstenweg eher entlangschlenderten, musste Maleena sich ranhalten, Schritt zu halten. Und bald würde sie sich von diesen Trollen verabschieden müssen, die sich größtenteils als viel ehrenhafter erwiesen hatten, als sie erwartet hatte. Sligo fragte sogar, ob er ein gutes Wort bei der Wirtin seiner Lieblingstaverne für sie einlegen solle. Dort gab es neben Schnaps, Bier und Wein natürlich auch Frauen. Meistenteils Goblindamen, aber auch gestrandete Frauen anderer Völker. Sogar eine Blutelfe schien sich hierher verirrt zu haben. Maleena lehnte dankend ab, erklärte, dass sie aufbrechen würde und verabschiedete sich von den Trollen. "Pass auf dia auf, kleine Piratin." scherzte Sligo und gab ihr einen spielerischen Faustschlag sacht an das kleine Kinn, der Maleena trotzdem etwas taumeln ließ. Sie schüttelte sich, grinste breit, wünschte guten "Fang" und blickte alle nochmal an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Hang hinunter zur Dorfmitte ging, ihr Bündel unter den Arm gepresst. Sie schaute sich nicht um. Niemand sollte sehen, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Was andere über Maleena denken *"Maleena is' ein kleine' Trollpatsch. Mia finde' sie sehr nett." '' - Riyka'' *"Ein überaus interessantes Wesen, ich sollte es im Auge behalten." '' - Zu Ming Su'' Freunde und Bekannte Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Goblins Kategorie:Hexenmeister